Me tienes
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Nott no tenía la culpa de que ella tuviera una extraña fijación hacia él. Tampoco  de que la genética jugara tan bien a su favor, menos aun de que con su voz y con las palabras exactas pudiera tenerla justo donde él quisiera


**_Hola!_**

**_Experimentando con una nueva pareja =) fue más fácil de lo que creía creo que sea Theo me ayuda sobre todo porque lo amo y es Slytherin...este one shot es un regalo para mi muy querida y estimada amiga Cesy a quien tuve el placer de conocerla por twitter, tenemos un montón de cosas en común... este Theo es suyo y es una mezcla de varios crushes. yo sé que no es envidiosa y me lo prestara (lo cuidare como si fuera mio) para seguir escribiendo sobre él en un futuro._**

**_Cesy siento no haber plubicado el 26 pero FF no me dejo publicarlo, espero que te guste =) _**

**_La recomendación musical de Cesy es pratocinada por Colbiet Caillat "you got me"_**

* * *

><p>Era ilógico, estúpido e irracional que se enojara, y esas actitudes no iban para nada con ella por que Hermione no era ilógica ni estúpida y mucho menos irracional, sino todo lo contrario.<p>

Era la comprensión andando, podía comprender porque Snape siempre favorecía a los Slytherin, entendía que Harry y Ron estudiaran un día antes de los exámenes y sobrentendía que la señora Pince fuera tan estricta con el cuidado de los libros.

Todo le decía que no era algo tan grave, que era una exagerada e intransigente, una de muy pésimo humor… Su mal humor (algo muy raro en ella) era totalmente injustificado, porque ¿Qué más daba que fuera hoy, mañana o dentro de 20 años? Paciencia, una de sus virtudes que más valoradas, y la misma que se había ido por el retrete, tal como Mirtle cuando se sentía ofendida.

Parecía que todo estaba en su contra desde el _adorable_ clima, su _agradable_ cita hasta la _bendita_ zapatilla que había roto cuando se entro a los terrenos de Hogwarts, ni si quiera sabía porque había decidido ponerse esos zapatos, ni le gustaban tanto…

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor haciendo que Hermione odiara al tipo que escribía sobre el clima en el profeta, sus palabras textuales fueron que sería la última lluvia de la temporada, consiguiendo que Hermione trajera un lindo pero demasiado estorboso y abrigador sweater. Como hubiera deseado que el clima fuera nublado y frío por lo menos así no se sentiría tan ridícula.

Debería de haberse encontrado con Harry y Ron en las tres escobas, seguro la tarde se hubiera podido rescatar, pero ese era su castigo por haberle mentido a sus amigos diciendo que se quedaría a ayudar a la profesora Mcgonagall a revisar los trabajos de los alumnos de tercero. ¿Cómo les iba a decir la verdad? En cuanto supieran que había aceptado salir con Theodore Nott y con él había estado las últimas 2 horas le hubieran dejado de hablar, no sin antes someter a Nott a un interrogatorio que ni los aurores se atreverían a emplear.

Se recrimino mentalmente ¿Cómo culpar a Nott no decirles a sus amigos que tendría una cita con ella si tampoco lo había hecho con Harry y Ron?

Y Nott no tenía la culpa… No era el culpable que Greengrass lo haya mandado llamar porque se sentía sola en la enfermería, ni que él estúpido de Malfoy haya aparecido en el lugar donde se quedaron de ver y lo haya reconocido teniendo que salir de ahí con él para despistarlo, Tampoco era responsable de que Bulstrode y sus amigas se haya topado en su camino (donde ella y Nott iban cada uno por su lado, para no levantar sospechas) y que la pelinegra haya escogido ese momento para presentárselas a Nott, y aunque pareciera increíble tampoco era su culpa que Parkinson en cuanto lo vio se haya mostrado aliviada, (al parecer su acompañante de ravenclaw no era muy grato) así que se colgó del brazo de Theo, arrastrándolo con sus demás compañeros dejando a Hermione sola en medio de la calle principal de Hogsmeade.

No es que fuera la primera vez que le pasaba, Harry y Ron eran especialistas en dejarla sola mientras ellos se iban a hacer sus cosas (la causa principal por la que no le gustaba salir con ellos los fines de semana a Hogsmeade) pero ahora era diferente… ahora si que le importaba que le hayan dejado sola, cualquier persona lo hubiera pasado por alto le gustaban las salidas al pequeño pueblo en soledad donde podía ir a los lugares de interés para ella, como la librería o la tienda de antigüedades, pero las cosas cambiaban, a lo que le llevaba a insistirse a si misma que Nott no tenía la culpa….

Estaría muy mal que ella lo culpara por provocarle esa extraña fijación que tiene por él. No podía tener la culpa de que la genética jugara tan bien a su favor, como tampoco de la forma en la que el viento movía sus cabellos largos y castaños, él no decidía que su color de ojos azul marino le provocara escalofríos, quizás podría ser culpable de su espectacular cuerpo musculoso y ágil ¿Quién lo mandaba a entrenar tantas horas al día quidditch?, cierto la culpa era de Malfoy por obligarlo a entrenar a sol y sombra para ganarle a Gryffindor… ni de eso tenía la culpa el Slytherin.

Tal vez de todo lo anterior no era el culpable, pero si tenía unas cuantas cosas que eran de su entera y total responsabilidad, como por ejemplo como su personalidad fría e interesante, su comportamiento y modales del siglo pasado que más que molestarle y parecerle antiguo Hermione lo encontraba encantador todo un caballero como de esos que ya no abundaban en estos tiempos, ese orgullo sutil que apenas era percibido y por lo tanto bien recibido por la gente de su alrededor. Pero eso no era todo, Su voz profunda, sus palabras, su dialogo inteligente y elocuente fueran capaz de convencerla y tenerla justo donde él quisiera. En pocas palabras Theodore Nott la tenía.

No es que fuera una gran revelación, pero Hermione se había prometido guardarlo en el fondo de sus pensamientos pues ella una vez que se volvieran parte de sus pensamientos constantes el mundo entero se podía enterar porque ella era tan transparente como él agua y por el momento quería evitar las preguntas incomodas por parte de sus amigos.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta que sus pasos la habían llevado al campo de quidditch se dirigió hacia las gradas color escarlata con dorado y subió un par de escalones para sentarse y hacer algo con ese sweater y la zapatilla.

Hizo un hechizo de reducción con el sweater y transformo las zapatillas en unas sandalias bajas que le permitirían caminar con mayor comodidad. Justo cuando terminaba con ponerse las sandalias escucho su nombre desde arriba, cuando subió su mirada se había dado cuenta que era Nott quien la llamaba.

Se propuso no prestarle demasiada atención, el que ella supiera que la tenia no significaba que lo dejaría en evidencia así que siguió concentrada en las sandalias.

Hermione no era una persona descortés y ante todo debía mostrar su educación así que volvió a mirarlo para darle entender que sabía de su presencia.

No considero un error hacerlo la imagen que tuvo no iba a olvidarla en lo que le restara de vida. Theo teniendo la apariencia de un príncipe bajando de su corcel (escoba) que en cualquier momento sacaría su espada o su varita en este caso y ponerla a su disposición.

Hermione hizo nota mental de dejar las novelas románticas de edad media por un tiempo, le hacían conspirar con su imaginación.

-supuse que no estarías donde nos quedamos, pero no imaginaba que estuvieras aquí, fue bueno que trajera la escoba sino lo más seguro es que no te hubiera encontrado.

Hermione se paro y bajo sin mirar los escalones se tropezó al llegar al último pero Theo la tomo de su mano para estabilizarla.

-Te tengo- dijo Theo tomando regalándole su brillante sonrisa.

Ya no estaba _tan _molesta pero aun estaba un poco sentida, no quiso darle más importancia al fin ya estaba ahí con ella ¿no?

-No fue mi intención toparnos con todos esos inconvenientes- dijo a modo de disculpa

-Lo sé, ellos no sabían que estarías ocupado-dijo intentando quitarle la importancia que ella misma le había dado a lo ocurrido.

-Bueno pero ahora lo saben, les he dicho que pasaré lo que resta de la tarde contigo, Pansy está muy apenada, me ha dicho que porque no la pasamos con ellos en el lago, tendrán una especie de Picnic ¿te gustaría ir?

Se quedo de piedra por unos segundos, solo en lo que proceso la información de que Theodore Nott ya les había dicho a sus amigos _Slytherins_ que estaba saliendo con ella. _Se los dijo_

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se lo propondría si no tuviera controlada la situación. Un pensamiento le hizo quitarse su mal humor, tal vez Nott _la tuviera_, pero ella también _lo tenía_

Un picnic con los Slytherins no podía ser tan malo ¿cierto?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cortito, y es que mis ultimos caps han sido extensos a lo que suelo escribir por cap, Sigo siendo Dramionera y lo seré hasta que muera XD..<strong>_

_**A las que leen Evitemos una boda el cap se retrasara una semana espero que el si _**g**_ uiente viernes ya este terminado =)**_

_**espero que les haya gustado =) Nos leemos en mis demás historias =)**_

_**besooos**_

_**bye **_


End file.
